


Red

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: FLOWERS - Le volume sur printemps -
Genre: F/F, Fluff, im literally the only person who will ever write for this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 07:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15238815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Red was a color Suoh was familiar with.





	Red

**Author's Note:**

> IM LITERALLY THE ONLY PERSON WHO WILL EVER WRITE FOR THIS DAMN FANDOM BUT GO OFF.
> 
> Anyways! Happy birthday to my good ol pal Shiina (@ShiinaShirakami on twitter) I love her a lot and she deals with my bullshit daily so props to her!!! I hope she had the best birthday cause time is fucked so idk if its still on time where she is :')

Suoh sighed as she walked into the small room. The girl pulled out a chair behind the large desk and plopped herself down. She cracked open one of the books she had brought, knowing full well she had read it many times. Reading had always been one of the things she could count on. A few feet away sat another girl. 

The black haired student recognized this face anywhere. The wheelchair was also a give away. She stared at the familiar cat-like grin with her piercing gaze. In her hand was a book.

“A-Ah! Erika, have you come to return the book?”

“I don’t know I just came in here to wave my finished book around,” Erika said in a sarcastic tone.

The girl wheeled herself over to the desk Suoh sat at. It took a bit since the chairs would make Erika more careful. Once the short haired girl finally made it, Suoh gave her a small smile and took the book from her lap. She scanned the book before placing it back onto the desk.

“So, you walked in here sighing.”

“Huh?”

“I bet you’re sighing about that Kohsaka, right?” Erika said, her signature grin on her face.

Suoh wanted to disappear on the spot. The poor girl didn’t understand how Erika was always on point with things like this. Maybe she was that obvious but in the end Erika was just observant. Suoh forced herself to slowly nod, her face a bright red. 

“Woah.... even your ears are red.”

“Mm…”

“So what’d she do this time?”

“Well…”

Suoh began to think about the events that led up to this. It all started with Mayuri being awfully close to the girl. Of course, Rikka didn’t say anything but smirked whenever her and Suoh’s eyes met. They went to classes as they normally did however, Suoh could hardly pay attention. 

“Suoh, are you okay?” Rikka asked out of the blue.

Suoh was surprised,”O-Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

Rikka sounded like she was going to burst out laughing. “Y-You’re really red…”

“Eh?”

Rikka pulled Suoh off to the side, leaving Mayuri and the troublemaking twins to themselves. Suoh was obviously confused about this. The girl finally let out a laugh leaving Suoh with many questions. It took a moment for Rikka to finally regain her composure.

“S-So what’s this about…?”

“It’s so painfully obvious you’re super embarrassed. Like really obvious.”

“How is that funny?!”

Rikka wiped a tear from her eyes. “Just… your face… is amazing…!”

Suoh let out a small whine. She stomped back to the group leaving Rikka to continue laughing. Mayuri waved at the black haired girl. Suoh gave her a small smile and sat down next to her. On the other side of Mayuri, was Ichigo. The two were talking loudly about whatever it was, Suoh hadn’t been paying attention. Next to Ichigo was her sister, Ringo. Rikka took a seat next to Ringo a few moments later.

“So you’ve never wanted to like… eat and drink at the same time?!”

“Who in the hell would want to do that?!” Mayuri yelled.

“That would save a lot of time…” Ringo muttered.

“Yeah see! Sis is right!”

“You can’t use her as fact!”

“Yes I can!”

The two continued to bicker. Rikka occasionally mentioned the possibility of choking but neither cared. After their little hang out, the group began to part ways. Rikka went to God knows where while the twins left to find Yuzuriha, probably to bug the upperclassman. This left Mayuri alone with Suoh.

“Those damn twins…”

Suoh smiled,”It sounded like you guys were having fun.”

“Sure it was fun but eating and drinking is impractical! So Ichigo is obviously wrong.”

“It _would_ solve quite a bit of time,” Suoh said with a giggle.

Mayuri leaned against Suoh.

“H-Huh?”

“We’ve been busy so I just want to stay like this for a bit…”

“A-Alright…”

The two sat together under the shade of the gazebo. Usually, this place would be filled with students and idle chattering but now it was near silent, besides Mayuri’s quiet humming. Suoh appreciated the rare times they could spend in silence. The girl felt something touch her hand. She looked down and found Mayuri wrapping her pinky around Suoh’s. Suoh smiled and leaned into Mayuri. Suddenly, Mayuri sat up and turned towards Suoh.

“Suoh…”

Mayuri leaned in to kiss the black haired girl. Their lips met leaving Suoh in shock. She hadn’t expected Mayuri to just kiss her out of the blue. Despite all of this, she leaned into it, feeling Mayuri’s lips on hers. The two parted, Mayuri staring into Suoh’s eyes.

Suoh’s face was flushed red. “A-Ah…”

Mayuri looked down at the nearby clock. She frowned. “I’ve got to go right now…”

“W-Well… I’ll see you later…!” Suoh said.

Mayuri smiled,”Yep!”

This was the moment where Suoh stood up and immediately bolted for the library. 

“So Kohsaka kissed you and now you’re too gay to function,” Erika said.

Suoh nodded.

She patted the girl’s head. “You gotta stop being so embarrassed.”

“Mhm…”

Suddenly, the doors opened. Suoh turned to the door to find Mayuri standing there, a few books in hand.

“Well this is amazing timing, Kohsaka!”

“Huh?” Mayuri looked over at Erika confused.

“We were just talking about you!”

Suoh tried to hush Erika. Mayuri would never find out what had happened in this library.


End file.
